Extreme Warriors: Season 1/Tag Team Terror
The Tag Team Terror of Extreme Warriors: Season 1 was a competition held during the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. In the episode, there were four teams of two, like in The Fourth Wars' and Nickelodeon Robot Wars' Tag Team competitions. Like a normal Tag Team competition, only one member from each team was allowed to battle at any one time. If a robot wanted to let its team-mate into the action, it had to return to its CPZ. There, the robots could switch out and tag. The episode was originally broadcast on September 10, 2001 on TNN. Competing Teams ;Tut Tut & Drillzilla ;Tricerabot & Rosie the Riveter ;Joker & Falcon ;General Chompsalot & Run Away Round 1 Tricerabot & Rosie the Riveter vs Drillzilla & Tut Tut Tut Tut and Tricerabot started this fight, and tried to push each other, and Tricerabot drove over Tut Tut, who tagged Drillzilla within the opening seconds of the battle. Drillzilla shoved Tricerabot into the arena wall, before pushing it over the flame pit. Tricerabot was set alight, before Rosie the Riveter joined the battle without a tag, only to be punished by Sir Killalot, held in the air. The House Robot was reprimanded for this attack with a red card, before Drillzilla pushed Rosie the Riveter into the arena wall, where it was attacked by Matilda's flywheel. The House Robot was then overturned by Tricerabot, whilst Rosie the Riveter and Tut Tut attacked each other. Whilst the pit button was pressed, Sir Killalot pushed Matilda back onto its wheels, before hoisting Tricerabot despite its earlier red car, and dropping it close to the pit. Tricerabot did not fall down, and escaped, but was pushed back by Tut Tut and Drillzilla, leaving no room for escape until Tricerabot was fully pitted. Rosie the Riveter survived until a Judges' decision, but had clearly lost the battle to Drillzilla and Tut Tut. Winners: Drillzilla & Tut Tut General Chompsalot & Run Away vs Falcon & Joker General Chompsalot and Falcon started this battle, and Chompsalot tried to bite down on Falcon, who tried to overturn it. General Chompsalot, unaffected as it was invertable, tagged Run Away, who wedged underneath Joker, who was also tagged by its partner. Run Away and Chompsalot tried to overturn Joker on the flame pit, but Joker was freed by Dead Metal. Run Away pressed the pit release button, but was picked up by Sir Killalot, who held it over the arena wall, before placing it onto the Floor Flipper. Run Away appeared to stop moving, but as Killalot's attack was judged to be 'unfair interference', Run Away and Chompsalot were given the win. Winners: General Chompsalot & Run Away Playoff Tricerabot & Rosie the Riveter vs Falcon & Joker Falcon and Rosie the Riveter started this fight, and Falcon repeatedly axed Rosie the Riveter, albeit without using the point of its axe to strike. Both robots tagged in their partners, although they remained within the arena, and Joker deflected off Tricerabot. It was pushed, before Falcon was attacked by its opponents. Joker was shoved over a C02 vent and pushed into the wall by Rosie the Riveter, whilst Tricerabot pushed Falcon. Falcon damaged its opponent's horns with its axe, before Sergeant Bash attacked Tricerabot, setting it alight. Falcon was struggling for mobility, and Tricerabot pushed it onto the edge of the pit, pressed the button, and pushed its opponent in. Joker stopped moving, and was counted out and axed by Shunt, before Tricerabot also pushed it into the pit, subsequently falling in itself along with its two opponents. Winners: Tricerabot & Rosie the Riveter Final Drillzilla & Tut Tut vs General Chompsalot & Run Away Drillzilla attacked Run Away, trying to lure it over the flames, before pushing it into Shunt's CPZ. The House Robot tried to axe Run Away, but it escaped, before being shoved over the flames. Drillzilla shoved its opponent into Sergeant Bash, who pushed it into the pit button, before it tagged Chompsalot. Chompsalot was pushed over a flame vent, before Drillzilla pushed it into the pit. Tut Tut then wedged underneath Run Away, tipping it onto its side, before Run Away was counted out. Champions: Drillzilla & Tut Tut Trivia * Only General Chompsalot, Falcon and the Sylvan Lake Robot Warriors would return for the Extreme Warriors Season 2 Tag Team Terror, although Run Away would later compete in the International Tag Team Terror in Nickelodeon Robot Wars. * Falcon and the Sylvan Lake Robot Warriors would be the only combination to reprise their partnership in Extreme Warriors Season 2, although the Sylvan Lake Robot Warriors used loanerbot Humdrum and renamed it Joker for this tournament. Category:Extreme Warriors Season 1 Category:Tag Team Terrors